


Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow

by Valaid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaid/pseuds/Valaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami wonders this as he has just given his virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Kuroko no Basket or its characters. Just own the story. Hope you enjoy it.

It was snowing outside and two persons hurried through the snowfall towards an apartment complex. They didn’t bother waiting for the elevator as they rushed up the stairs.  
The door slammed shut and Kagami was pressed up against it, finally inside the apartment. A heated kiss was pressed against his lips and he responded accordingly. By grabbing the person in front of him and bringing him closer. He wanted to feel the body underneath all those winter clothes. But all in good time.

”Aomine, wait,” Kagami huffed out as the other person started to shed his clothes.

”I can’t wait. I’ve waited the whole fucking day to be inside of you,” Aomine mumbled as he trailed kisses along Kagami’s jawline, trying to take off his jacket at the same time.

There was something Kagami wanted to talk about with Aomine. But he guessed it would have to wait. He searched for Aomine’s mouth with his own and when their lips met, he moaned deep from within.

”You were driving me crazy today on the court. You moved so sexily,” Aomine said as he started taking off Kagami’s jacket.

Kagami could only stand there, dazed, as Aomine took off his jacket.

”And yet we lost,” Kagami whispered.

”Don’t go moping about that now, just hurry the fuck out of your clothes.”

”No wait Aomine, you know what?” Kagami said frustrated and pushed Aomine away. ”Just because I said that we should do it, doesn’t mean you can take my virginty this fast. If you want to take it you have to be sweet about it.”

Aomine stared at Kagami for a while.

”You do know that ”sweet” isn’t really in my repertoire, don’t you?”

”Well, you better make it then, for tonight at least,” Kagami hissed.

Aomine sighed and cracked his neck.

”I’ll try then.”

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Kagami’s lips. Kagami sighed into the kiss, so much better. Kagami shed his jacket and placed his arms around Aomine’s neck, deepening the kiss.  
Kagami could feel Aomine’s hands find their ways under his shirt. He hissed at the cold hands that pressed against his warm stomach.

”You’re warm,” Aomine whispered as he let his hands roam over Kagami’s abs.

Kagami rolled his eyes.

”And you’re not, now take off your scarf and let’s move to the bedroom.”

Aomine kicked off his shoes and Kagami did the same. Kagami grabbed Aomine’s hand and led him to the bedroom. Somewhere along the way, Aomine shed the scarf and as they entered Kagami’s bedroom, Aomine let go of Kagami’s hand and shed his shirt. Kagami looked stunned at Aomine’s chiseled chest, his six pack and his over all strong form.

”See something you like, Taiga?”

Kagami looked up at Aomine. That was the first time Aomine had ever used his first name. He walked over to where Aomine was standing, letting his right hand slowly travel from Aomine’s navel, up over his abs and to his chest where he stopped.

”Something I like very much,” slurred Kagami before leaning and a kissing Aomine’s throat.

”Well, I got more things you will like then, something that is aching to be within you soon.”

Kagami laughed.

”You pervert.”

Aomine smirked back at Kagami’s easy laugh.

”Yeah, but I bet you like it.”

Kagami stopped laughing and kissed Aomine.

”Yeah I guess I like that about you,” he whispered before kissing Aomine again.

Aomine kissed back, eagerly trying to deepen the kiss by letting his tongue sweep over Kagami’s lips. Kagami slowly opened his mouth, letting Aomine totally dominate the kiss as Kagami only thrived at the feeling of having Aomine invide his personal bubble. He lifted his left hand to join his right on Aomine’s chest, slowly massaging it. Aomine moaned into the kiss, lifting his hands to grab the hem of Kagami’s shirt. He broke the kiss.

”Off this goes,” he said as he pulled it over Kagami’s head.

Suddenly he remembered what Kagami had said earlier and he painfully slow let the shirt fall from Kagami’s arms. Kagami only smiled at him before leaning in and kissing Aomine’s throat again.

”You really like my throat huh?” Aomine said as Kagami nuzzled it.

”Because you smell nice right here,” Kagami answered and kissed again.

Aomine chuckled.

”Right, right,” he said and grabbed Kagami’s chin.

He lifted it so he coudl plant kisses on Kagami’s lips. The kisses were featherlight and Kagami closed his eyes. He could feel Aomine let go of his chin, letting is hand lightly trail over his skin, downwards to his pants, where he proceeded to unbutton them. Kagami suddenly chuckled.

”What’s so funny?” Aomine asked curiously as he leaned back to properly watch Kagami.

”You really can be sweet if you want to,” Kagami answered and smiled at Aomine who smirked back.

”Well, you better praise me as much as you can right now. I don’t know how much longer I can be sweet.”

”Oh? Well I guess I have to give you something in reward then, hmm,” Kagami said and started rubbing Aomine’s hard on through his jeans.

”That’s teasing, not a reward,” Aomine chuckled, but couldn’t help but close his eyes and let his head fall back, enjoying the feeling.

Kagami took this chance to fall down on his knees, unbottoning Aomine’s jeans as he did so. He pulled them down and Aomine’s boxers followed right after. Kagami gently stroked Aomine’s hard on and could hear him grunt in respons to the treatment. Kagami felt unsure, would the thing really fit inside his mouth? Well, a bit of it would, no doubt... but deepthroating the whole thing would surely turn out impossible.  
Kagami leaned forward and gave a small lick for test and Aomine felt his body shake violently.

”Please don’t fucking tease me,” he groaned.

Kagami smirked and took the head into his mouth. He heard Aomine give a long sigh and when Kagami glanced up,their eyes met. Kagami gave a small smile before he sucked, hard. Aomine felt his body shake again and he let out a moan. It was delightfull for him to see Kagami move his head up and down his shaft as he could feel his tongue lick the underside. Kagami wasn’t looking him anymore as he seemed to concentrate on the task at hand.  
Kagami was furiously trying his best to take in the whole of Aomine, but it wasn’t working. In the end he gave up and with one last, hard suck he stopped and looked up at Aomine again. Aomine had his head back again, his mouth half open in a silent moan. When Kagami stood up, Aomine straightened up as well. Kagami nuzzled his throat again.

”Kagami, that was... wow. Have you done this before?”

Kagami blushed crimson as he shook his head.

”Was it really that good?” He asked uncertain.

Aomine smirked.

”I’ve had a few blowjobs and I don’t know if it’s because it’s you or because you were more devoted to it than those girls have been, but it was fucking am-az-ing.”

Kagami felt his blush deepen as Aomine grabbed Kagami’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss.  
Kagami could feel Aomine move, probably stepping out of his jeans and boxers. Then he started to push Kagami backwards, towards the bed. But they kept their lips locked together until they got to the bed and Kagami fell backwards as his legs hit the side of the bed.

”Oh, silken sheets? That’s kinky...”

”Sh-shut up,” Kagami stuttered and blushed.

”And they are blue... someone special you’re thinking about when you’re laying in bed?” Aomine chuckled, but as he noticed how Kagami looked away, he knew he had been spot on.

Oh great, how sexy couldn’t Kagami get?! Aomine felt himself blush at the thought of Kagami lying all alone, jerking off on the blue silken sheets, thinking of him. Oh God, was he going to die now of happiness?

”Hey, look at me,” Aomine said.

Kagami did as he was told and when their eyes met, Aomine couldn’t hold back anymore. He almost threw himself ontop of Kagami, crushing him down with his weight.

”You’re so fucking great!” Aomine exclaimed as he rolled them around so that Kagami was stradling his hips.

Kagami smiled down at him.

”Don’t praise me yet...” was all he said before he turned his attention to the bedside table.

He opened the top drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube he had there. He turned his attention back at Aomine.

”Should you or I?”

”I thought you were gonna fight me on who was going to top tonight,” Aomine mused.

Kagami shook his head.

”Naah, tonight I’m all yours, but that will be different song later.”

Aomine smirked. Oh, there was going to be a next time too? Sweet!

”I can’t wait,” he said. ”Well anyway, I feel like being kinky today. How about I watch you prep yourself...”

Kagami smiled in return and stood up, taking off his pants and boxers.

”Oi!” Aomine suddenly exclaimed. ”I think you’re bigger than me!”

Kagami stood there stunned. That was a reason to cry out for? To scare him half to death?

”Does that matter?” He asked uncertain.

Aomine nodded vigorously. Apparently it did.

”Come here,” Aomine said and held out his hand towards Kagami.

Kagami grabbed it and sat back down on Aomine’s thighs. Aomine fisted both of their erections in one hand.

”Look! You are bigger!”

All Kagami could do was moan. How wonderful it felt to have Aomine’s hand on his shaft. Aomine looked up curiously at Kagami as he heard the moan. When he saw the faint blush on Kagami’s cheeks and those glazed over eyes, he felt his heart pound faster. Kagami was sexy as hell.

”You like me touching you?” He asked as he let go of himself, to focus all attention on Kagami.

He stroked Kagami gently. Listening to him moan, it was like a hymn in Aomine’s ears. Kagami opened up the cap of the bottle he had in his hand and poured some of the content onto his right hands fingers. He threw the bottle somewhere on the bed and proceeded to seek out his entrance with his fingers, gently nudging his middle finger inside himself. He had fingered himself so many times before, he was accustomed to the feeling. He quickly entered a second finger, trying to ignore the stining feeling that accompanied it. Aomine was still stroking him, and it felt so good.  
Kagami scissored his fingers, pushing them in and out. Aomine looked at the adorable faces of pleasure that Kagami was doing. He could come just watching him, he was so damn sexy.

”Kagami, add your third finger now,” Aomine whispered in Kagami’s ear and Kagami fullfilled the wish.

Aomine upped his speed on stroking Kagami and Kagami moaned his name. After a while Aomine grabbed Kagami’s right wrist, stopping him from prepping himself.

”I can’t take it anymore... Taiga.”

Kagami stared for a few seconds before he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Aomine’s throat.

”I really like it when you say Taiga, your voice make it sound like something special.”

Aomine chuckled.

”That’s because it is. Now let me take you.”

Kagami removed his hand and grabbed the lube once again. He poured a genorous amount in his hand that he, after throwing the bottle aside, smeared onto Aomine’s hard on. He positioned himself over Aomine’s shaft and fisted it and held it steady as he lowered himself slowly. As it pressed inside, he grunted in displeasure at the stinging sensation. When Aomine finally was completely inside, Kagami paused and sighed. Aomine was plenty big himself. They sat there silent for a while as Kagami tried to get used to Aomine’s size. Aomine was dazed at the feeling of being inside of Kagami’s tight heat. Kagami started to slowly move, up and down.

”Aaah geez!” Aomine exclaimed before he pushed a surprised Kagami to the side, efficiently changing their position.

Kagami was now laying on his back with Aomine lying on top of him.

”Sorry Kagami,  but this is where gently stops.”

Kagami only got out a squeek of protest before Aomine covered his mouth with his own in a searing kiss. Aomine started to move, pushing in before pulling out and he set up a fast pace. Kagami squirmed beneath him, letting his hands roam Aomine’s chest before felling to the sides, griping silken sheets tightly as his prostate was hit. He cried out in pleasure.

”So I found it already huh?” Aomine muttered to himself as he angled his hips to hit the spot as often as he could.

Kagami let his right hand go of the sheet as he instead fisted his hard on, stroking it fast as he wanted to come, the pleasure was too much.  
Aomine grunted as he tried to move faster, the pace was still too slow for his liking. He felt Kagami starting to shiver, he was close and so was Aomine. Oh how he had wanted their time together would have lasted longer, but that would be another time when he had built up more patience and gentlness... if that ever happened. Kagami kept crying out and Aomine kept grunting.  
Then Kagami came with a particularly loud cry, his muscles clamping down on Aomine, making it hard for him to move as fast as he wanted. He moved a few times more, feeling himself come inside Kagami and he rode out his orgasm. Kagami was panting harsh as Aomine stood and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a towel that he used to clean off himself and Kagami.

”Thank you,” Kagami’s voice was hoarse.

That made Aomine feel proud and his ego swelled tenfold. Aomine laid down on his stomach and turned his head away from Kagami, fuck he was tired now. Kagami kept laying on his back, watching a fly on the ceiling.

”Aomine?”

”Mmm,” came the muffled reply.

”Will you be here tomorrow?”

There was a long silence before Aomine turned his head around and lifted it to look at Kagami.

”What the hell do you mean by that?”

Kagami looked at Aomine, who looked really confused.

”Nothing, just sleep,” Kagami said and turned his back towards Aomine.

”Not until you tell me what the hell you meant by that, Bakagami.”

”Nothing,” came the curt reply.

But Aomine would be damned if he gave up now. He felt he needed to know, like it was important to know. He turned his body so he could wrap his arm around Kagami’s waist.

”Just tell me...”

”No,” Kagami sighed. ”It doesn’t matter anyway.”

”It matters to me,” Aomine said and kissed Kagami’s shoulder. ”Tell me or I’ll tickle you.”

”Touch me and I’m not responsible for your injuries.”

Aomine chuckled.

”Then tell me, Taiga.”

Kagami sighed.

”I was just wondering...”

Aomine reacted, so saying his first name had been the trick. He better remember that in the future.

”Will you still love me tomorrow?”

Aomine still felt confused. What the hell was Kagami’s problem?

”I...” Aomine didn’t know what to say.

Kagami didn’t know what to feel. Angry? Sad? He didn’t know. He had just given his virginity and the bastard didn’t even know something like that?

”I’ll be here tomorrow and every day after that if you want to,” Aomine finally said.

”Yeah, but is that what you want?” Kagami asked.

”I love you Taiga. I thought that was obvious after what we have done just now.”

”You never know with a pervert like you...”

”Hey now, I hope your not jealous over an imaginary person in your head right now. Because it would be brutal to start a relationship like that.”

Kagami turned around and saw a sincerity in Aomine’s eyes.

”Say it again,” Kagami pleaded.

”What? I love you?”

Kagami nodded.

”I love you,” Aomine said and kissed Kagami. ”And I’ll love you tomorrow too.”

Kagami smiled.

”But not if you snore... Then I’m gonna kick you out of your own apartment.”

Kagami laughed and Aomine smirked. This was so much better, a happy Kagami made him happy too.


End file.
